Captured Hope
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Robin 17 was raised by a loving Chinese parents,she's smart, 4.0 average, till the destiny dreams take over, a man from STN-J comes to take her away just after her fost/mother dies,who is Robin, and why was she called to STN-J to hunt witches? R&A pairin
1. Chapter 1

Note: i dont not own any of the WHRS. sorry this is short, next chapter is longer. this story starts from the beginning of Robin's life, no she did not live in the monstery in this one, there is alot of chinese fighting stuff in this story. Robin's adoptive parents are chinese i promise you this is not a waste of time. please do take the time to read and please review!

* * *

Again she woke up from the dream, the dream she had been having for the past month. Tonight it was horrible outside, a thunderstorm sent buckets of rain down and had already knocked out the power, Robin Sena, a 17 year old girl who thought she was a normal teenager was sitting in a cold sweat from the dream that had reoccurred for the past month straight. It was always the same dream, nothing different whatsoever; a tall, built, black long straight haired man in black or grey clothing always came for her explaining to her that she was needed. Robin had always wanted more from her life than what she had now, nothing good ever happened to her, she always had to fight or work hard to get anywhere, just like school, she had a 4.0 average but she had to study hard to get it, it left no time for friends, not like she had any, the kids always picked on her because they all thought she was different, wearing black all the time and wearing her blond long hair in handlebars with black almost leather like ribbons, the kids would always laugh at her and no guy dared to look into her beautifully dangerous green eyes, those eyes could see into one's body straight to the soul of those who did dare to see into the beautiful orbs. Since the dreams she had not been able to focus on her studies, her adoptive father saw that there was something bothering her within one week of the plaguing dream she was having.


	2. Three weeks before Robin's Destiny

"Robin, what's the matter my little bird?" her father coming to her room, she stood standing, staring out her window,

"A man will come for me, he says I am needed," Robin turning to face the man she had always known as her father, he came to her side,

"You know this to be true?" her father gripping her shoulder, she nodded,

"I have had the same dream, I am at school and I walk out to my car and he is there, he doesn't tell me anything except that I must come with him, that I am needed, you are the one who told me of dreams being visions and if I dream the same thing in three straight nights that it will indeed happen, I do not understand, I do not know whether to go or stay," Robin rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"My child your dreams are also your destiny, you must go with this man, this is your path in life, can you not study because of these visions?" her father asked, she shook her head,

"I cannot father, I do not have the concentration," Robin explained.

"Then it is time for you to learn some stress relievers, come," her father walking out to the backyard.

"You have seen me practice the martial arts throughout your childhood and you have learned the ability of stealth very well, now it is time you learned to defend yourself, and to learn of peace," her father sitting in the grass, she sat in front of her teacher.

"Relax, close your eyes, think of nothing and open your ears," her father instructed, Robin did as she was told, she did her breathing and concentrated on her surroundings, the wind mostly, suddenly she heard a blade ripping through the wind coming down on her, she caught it between her hands without cutting herself on the razor sharp double blade. Slowly she opened her eyes,

"Very good, now I want you to go deeper, I want you to tell me what your mother is doing at this moment," her father taking away the blade. Robin closed her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing and let the wind flow around her as she blocked out all other noises.

"She is driving through town, she is looking down, trying to find her phone, she is looking back up, there's a car, oh god, mom!" Robin's eyes flying open and getting up, she ran into the house, her father was right behind her,

"Robin, calm down, tell me what's happening," her father worriedly. Robin's hands flew to her mouth, she was crying,

"She's been in a head-on collusion," Robin crying and shaking. Her father grabbed her shoulders,

"Robin, you have to see where she is, what hospital?" her father shaking her,

"I can't, I can't, oh god mom," Robin closing her eyes, she saw the ambulance,

"Dad, its Shadow's Grove Hospital," Robin trembling as she opened her eyes.

"Come on, get in the car," her father running, she ran with him, they got in the car, and sped to the hospital.

"My wife, she was just brought in, from a car crash," her father shaking,

"Calm down sir, your name, please," the nurse calmly,

"Ronin, Ronin Sena, please, my wife," the man getting upset.

"Sir, I am sorry, she was dead upon arrival, she is in the morgue," the nurse strongly,

"No, she can't be," Ronin shouted,

"Dad, come on daddy, you need to sit, we have to collect ourselves," Robin still half mourning and half shocked but she knew her father would crawl across the desk and kill the nurse in a minute flat if she didn't get him to sit down and calmed down.

Robin took her father into the waiting room and sat him down,

"Breathe dad, just breathe, I still need you," Robin strongly as silent tears ran down her angelic face. Her father stared at her, he hugged her and bawled like a baby,

"I'm sorry Robin, I'm so sorry I asked you to see your mother," Ronin explained,

"Father, you didn't know, we couldn't have known daddy, we did not cause it, it was not our fault, please dad, I still need you around," Robin still hugging her father, she had seen her mother and father, they had loved each other so much, the way they looked at each other, they definitely held each other's heart and she was afraid her father would die in a second.

"I'm here honey, I'm not leaving," her father pulling away and giving her a reassuring her with a smile.

* * *

Days wore on, Robin and Ronin buried her mother, now upon mourning the nightmares were stronger, she saw the man's face and she woke up screaming out the man's name, Amon. She couldn't sleep so she took the time to meditate to calm herself, body and soul, she didn't want to go back to sleep because of the dreams, so she went and checked on her father, she found him sitting on the couch in the den, drinking hot sake and watching video's of his wife and himself getting married. Robin hung onto the doorway, her stealth had caused her father to jump once he found her standing there.

"Honey, you know you are too good with that whole stealth thing, come and sit with me," Ronin giving her a small smile,

"Dad, come on, mom would never want for this, she wouldn't want you to fall apart, she would want us to stick together, be there for each other when we need somebody, you are the only friend I have dad," Robin explained as she looked down at her hands.

"Come here and sit with me," Ronin having his hand out and inviting her to sit with him. Robin slowly walked over to her father, she sat down, he gave her the rest of the sake, she glanced up at the home video, she drank the sake,

"I'm guessing bad dreams again," her father wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"At least there is a face and a name that goes with the mystery man," Robin shrugged.

"So, what's his name?" Ronin thinking,

"Amon, he is the most beautiful man I have ever dreamed of, but I guess he'll be just like every other guy, he'll think that I'm a freak, god, daddy, am I a freak? What is wrong with me?" Robin drinking the hot sake,

"Honey, you are very beautiful, just like your mother was and your mother and I are so very proud to have a daughter as beautiful and as smart and intelligent as you," her father pushing her hair back behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

"You're not a freak honey, whoever thinks or says that about you are just afraid of difference, honey, everybody is different, you have always hated normal, and me and your mother love who you are and who you have become," Ronin seriously. Robin smirked,

"Thanks dad," Robin laying her head on his shoulder,

"Hey, your birthday is coming up, is there anything you want to do for your birthday?" Ronin asked.

"Well, actually, my birthday falls on Prom night, I would love to go to Prom with a nice date, for once I would like to be a normal teenager, have a boyfriend, go out on a date, have friends just for one night," Robin laughed a little, she drank the rest of the sake,

"I'm…," Ronin being interrupted,

"No, dad, I know, its alright, come on, lets get you in bed, we both have a long day tomorrow," Robin sitting the empty hot sake glass down, she turned the TV and VCR off.

"Come on," Robin putting her father's arm around her shoulder, she got him to his feet, he laughed a little,

"You know, your mother named you after me because you were strong, I never thought you would grow up to be this strong," her father laughed again.

"Dad, I'm only strong because I workout," Robin rolled her eyes and smiled, she got her father to his bed,

"Robin, I know you aren't really our child, but it was and has been very nice to have you in our lives and you possess a lot of strength, I want you to continue your meditation and your fight movements," her father laying on his bed, Robin gently tucked her father in bed.

"Dad, don't die on me," Robin laying beside him, he laughed,

"I was just telling you the things I wanted to tell you before Amon came and took you away from me, before I didn't get the chance to, I am not dying on you, your mother may have my heart, but I still have the will to live on for you," Ronin staring into her bright green orbs,

"You have the most gorgeous eyes, have I ever told you that, beautiful green eyes that could pierce someone's soul," Ronin smirked.

"Thanks dad, try and get some sleep, I'll stay with you tonight," Robin getting comfortable,

"Your dreams will still come to you, you will not be able to stop them till he comes for you," her father explained.

"It's not that I am afraid of this guy, its just I don't want to leave you behind, not now when you just lost mom, you wont have anyone and you know how great I am at making friends," Robin explained.

"I will be alright, I will get the address from Amon and we will write to each other, we will see each other on occasions," her father trying to make her path a less bumpy one.

"I don't like talking about this, this guy is taking me away from my home," Robin strongly,

"Do not kill the messenger, he was sent to pick you up that's all, goodnight Robin," Ronin sleepily as the hot sake was finally winning the battle over him trying to stay awake. Robin watched over him for a few minutes wondering if he indeed would be alright when she was gone and he wouldn't have anyone, but sleep was pulling at her heavy eyelids until she caved in and shut her eyes to sleep.


	3. Finding Enlightenment

I want to thank you all for the time for reading this and thank you for reviewing flamegirl. here is your next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks later Robin had bought a pair of Prom tickets just in case she would have a date, her father helped her pick out a prom dress and pick out a nice hair style but she figured it was a waste of time, she didn't have a date. Meanwhile with the time they still had left till Prom her father taught her more fighting techniques. They would get out in the yard and they would focus on their moves, when Robin put all her concentration and meditation on her moves she would form a light blue fire ball, pure power, Ronin was smiling, she had finally found true enlightenment.

"I have nothing else to teach you, you have reached true enlightenment," Ronin smiling big at her as he bowed to his daughter, she smiled,

"You are a great teacher, thank you father, but I want to learn more, I want to learn of the beautiful fights with swords," Robin yearning for more. Ronin laughed a little,

"Never settled are you?" Ronin smiling,

"I am very eager to learn of the martial arts," Robin seriously.

"Not only can you learn about martial arts through doing the techniques but you shall also learn of the history behind these techniques that I teach you, remember all the legends that I used to tell you about when you were younger, you need to pay attention to those, they will keep you out of trouble and your concentration on your meditations will also calm your soul and body down, you will be full of wisdom when you leave to start your destined path," her father smiled as he sat down on the grass. They meditated together, Robin concentrated a little harder on meditating, she wanted to know what Amon was actually doing and to try to find out about when he was coming to get her.

"_Hey what's up Amon, doesn't the head boss have you picking up your new partner?" a male voice entering in her head. _

"_Please, don't remind me, if I had a say she would be dead with the rest, she is a witch, she has powers, I don't understand why Solomon wants me to partner with this kid, she will wind up just like my other partner, 6 feet under, but yeah, I have to go and get her after her high school graduation, but if something comes up then I think Solomon will send me by the end of the month," Amon explained almost growling. _

"_Her birthday is at the end of the month, she may have big plans, she is turning 18 after all," the other male voice explained. _

"_Good, I might just pop up then, that way we get off to a great start," Amon laughing a little, _

"_And this young teen, where is she to stay?" the unknown male voice speaking again, _

"_She will be staying with Amon of course," another deep male voice entering in. _

"_Excuse me, sir, she is a young woman should she not stay with Dojima or Karasuma?" Amon sounding floored, _

"_Amon, do you have a problem with this? I'm sure you have the space, besides you are her partner, it will be a good experience for the both of you," the new male voice explained. _

"_Yeah, sure, I have the space, you're paying me extra to house and feed this witch right?" Amon asked, the new voice didn't say a word, there was laughter in the background from the other unknown male but the laughing quickly stopped, _

"_And just so she suffers I will pick her up on her birthday, just to make her life hell," Amon huffed. _

"_Amon, you can't do that to a teen girl, its her 18th__ birthday, she has to have a party, at least give her that before you drag her here," a female voice cut in. _

"_I will pick her up on her 18__th__ birthday and that is final," Amon slamming what sounded like his fist on a desk of some kind. _

"_Actually, it does not seem like she hangs out with anyone, no boyfriend, or friends, that's what the information tells me anyway, oh, and she just lost her mother in a car wreck," the unknown voice explained. _

Robin came out of her meditation, her father gave her a puzzled look,

"What did you see?" her father asked,

"Nothing, I just heard Amon talking to other people, apparently I am his partner and I will be staying with him, he comes for me on my birthday, so I guess it seems as if I will not make it to Prom after all," Robin explained.

_~If he wants to take my daughter on her birthday, he will have to endure the day and night, including taking you to Prom.~ _Ronin thinking to himself, Robin saw the aggravated look on his face, she smirked,

_~He is going to be sorry he ever came for me early.~ _Robin smirked.

"Dad do you believe in witches?" Robin still sitting on the grassy lawn,

"No, but I believe some people can achieve great power if they did their meditation and put enough concentration on their meditation, enlightenment is power, did you not feel the happiness and calming energy surrounding you when you achieved enlightenment?" her father asked.

"To be honest dad, I did feel a little but I also felt something else, its hard to describe," Robin thinking about it which in turn confused her.

"It is raw power that you held, good power, if you can control it, then anything as a witch, a bad witch will not mess with you, with as much as you have learned, you should be able to protect yourself, Robin, this man who is deemed to be your partner, I do not think I would put all my trust on him, people earn trust, trust is something to be earned, you have to watch your own back, you cannot depend on a man, a man who you have no idea about, and most are not trustworthy but if you find someone who you can trust, you are rich, the more people you can honestly trust, will make you even richer," Ronin strongly. Robin smiled, she liked the way her father thought, though he was a successful business man, he didn't let the money get to his head, unlike most.

"You are wise, I'm glad you are my father, you have taught me so much," Robin smiling and almost crying,

"Honey, your eyes have unshed tears, what's wrong?" Ronin confused.

"I'm worried if I leave, you wont have anything to hold onto anymore," Robin softly,

"I still have memories and I still have the most beautiful and smart daughter that any father could ever ask for, if you are so worried about me I will get you one of those video phones, those that have the webcam in them so that way when we talk you can see me and I will be able to see you and you can call me anytime," Ronin explained.

"I'd really like that," Robin smiling through her tears,

"So come on cheer up, you have no need to worry about your old man, he still has a lot of energy left in this body," Ronin hugging her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Robin shrugged as she hugged him back,

"Lets dry those tears and I will teach you the art with swords," her father explained as he wiped away his daughter's tears. They both got up and walked to the dojo, he grabbed two swords and handed her one, she unsheathed the sword and saw the inscription on the sword in Chinese; whoever shall willed this sword shall willed the world. Her father caught her staring at the sword's inscription,

"The sword will sing if you will it so," her father smiling as he walked out to the yard.

"Have you been able to make it sing?" Robin curious,

"Yes, I can make it sing, would you like to see it work?" her father smiling knowing his daughter was very interested in seeing the sword sing,

"Yes, please," Robin excitedly, they stopped in the middle of the yard, her father laid his sword down and took the sword from her and unsheathed it. Robin sat down out of the way and watched her father, the way he moved was swift and graceful like he was dancing and sure footed, great balance. The singing of the sword was beautiful as Ronin slashed through the air, this would be engraved into Robin's mind, she would create it into a memory like all the other times she spent with her father learning the art of the Chinese martial arts. Once her father finished showing her what the sword could do he handed her the sword,

"Give it a shot," her father picking his own sword up and unsheathing it and showing her the techniques in slow motion. She quickly picked up on the techniques but she couldn't make the sword sing, she wondered if she would ever be as good as her father, she hoped she would in time and she also hoped her father would be able to see her be as great as he was.

"You are quick to learn," her father beaming with pride for his daughter,

"I have the best teacher in the world," Robin explained as she bowed to him, they went and put their swords up.

"Now if you will take a walk with me I will tell you of the history," Ronin seriously, Robin nodded and put the sword up and followed him out the door, they walked around the grounds and her father told her all about the history behind martial arts, Robin hung onto every word, she liked the wisdom that her father bestowed on her, everything her father taught her she retained the information and she wouldn't forget it for a long time. Robin was going to miss the teachings of her father, he had a lot of wisdom and she was going to miss out on them, she almost started crying.

"Robin, what's wrong," Ronin noticing her mood change,

"You are my teacher and when I am gone your teachings will stay with me, but I'm leaving and yet you have more wisdom to bestow on me, I'm sad that I'm going to be missing out on that," Robin giving him a fake smile.

"I'll solve that on your birthday, don't worry, but this Amon is going to be your new teacher, you will need to listen to him and you will be wise beyond your years," Ronin grabbing her shoulder, she laughed,

"That's my girl, I like to see you smile, you don't do it enough," Ronin smiling at her.


	4. Destiny Awaits

Note to fans: Hey thank you guys for taking the time to read this, it will get better slowly but surely, I hope to have more reviews from you guys, tell your family, tell your friends, tell everyone you know about my stories! Thanks, and here is the next chapter for you guys that do read.

* * *

On Robin's birthday her father called in sick for her so she could layout of school and they were going to spend the day together regardless of what both of them expected would happen. They started the day out with a nice breakfast and then Robin slipped into her workout outfit and joined her father in the large backyard.

"Today is a relaxing day, we will do the basic techniques and mess around with some techniques but this afternoon you and I will duel with hand-to-hand combat and we will sword fight just so I can see where you are at, first we'll start with our meditation, to calm our body and soul," Ronin sitting down, Robin joined him, a few minutes into meditation she saw him, Amon, he was here, at her parent's house already. Robin did her normal breathing and finally calmed herself, after about ten minutes of meditation, she followed along with her father in Chinese techniques, of course Amon had been escorted out onto the deck by maid,

"They are doing their morning exercises would you care for something to eat or drink while you wait?" the Chinese maid asked,

"Coffee, black, please," Amon's gaze remaining on Robin and her father, Ronin had noticed him but he didn't break concentration on his movements. Robin started doing her own moves and made another light blue power ball, she found an opening and threw it away.

"Good job honey, how about we go and greet our guest," Ronin smiling,

"He is not a guest father and he will never be welcomed here," Robin giving an ugly look to Amon.

"Robin, you stay and calm yourself through your meditation," Ronin instructed as she bowed, he bowed back,

"I will see you in the living room," her father strongly.

"Of course father," Robin staring at Amon,

_~Ah, good, she already hates me, immature little girl.~ _Amon huffed to himself. Ronin jogged up to the deck,

"Hi, you must be Amon, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ronin, Robin's father," Ronin holding out his hand to shake,

"Um, yeah, I'm Amon and you are Robin's adoptive father," Amon strongly,

"I consider her my daughter," Ronin about to get testy,

"I'm sorry about your wife," Amon stoically.

"Yes, thank you, look I don't agree with you taking my daughter, but this is her destiny," her father explained,

"Excuse me?" Amon raised a brow,

"You have been plaguing her dreams for the entire month, it is her destiny to go with you, she is upset you know," Ronin staring down at Robin meditating.

"I am just the guy that does all the dirty work, that's all," Amon coldly, Robin got up, she joined her father.

"Amon," Robin nodded,

"Robin, so are you ready to go?" Amon strongly,

"You are not taking her just yet, you are going to spent the whole day and the whole night here with us," Ronin directed at Amon.

"Um, excuse me, my boss made specific instructions to bring Robin back to the station today," Amon lying through his teeth just so he wouldn't have to get to know the family and spend time with them.

"Then you will not mind if I call your boss and ask him," Ronin raising his brow, Amon gave him a stern look,

"That's what I thought, if you are going to take my daughter from me you will take my daughter to prom tonight and you will dance with her, and you will make her happy for one night," Ronin harshly.

"Dad, that's not…" Robin being interrupted,

"No, those are the rules, if you don't do it then she will not go with you," Ronin crossing his arms, Amon opened his mouth to say something, Robin stared at him.

"Fine," Amon growled,

"Good, now come in because its time for Robin's birthday presents and cake," Ronin smiling, he put his arm around Robin and they walked in, Amon followed them.

"Dad, you don't have to bribe a man to take me out, if they do not like me then that's fine, I have never been interested in having a boyfriend anyway, too much trouble," Robin still under her father's arm.

"You deserve to have at least one nice night in your life," her father explained, they walked into the dining room, Robin sat down beside her father, Amon stood,

"Please, sit," Ronin inviting him to sit down. Amon sat at the other end of the table,

"Where is everyone?" Robin confused, about that time all the house workers including the chef came out with her cake, her face lit up, they were all singing happy birthday. When they stopped they all sat down at the table and each had a gift for Robin,

"Here, start with mine," her father explained, Robin saw two big boxes that were wrapped and one small one, she opened the big boxes first, she looked at her father,

"Dad, these are your books, all of your books," Robin almost crying but smiling,

"I told you that my knowledge would be passed to you, they are yours, there's a book of Chinese legends in there too, there's a little one here too," her father giving it to her. Robin opened the small deep box,

"This is beautiful dad, oh my god, dad," Robin getting up and hugging him tightly,

"Its yours now, I changed the pictures out, there's a picture of mom and me in there, so you have both of us close," her father strongly.

"Thanks dad," Robin smiling as she wiped away tears, she went ahead and put the locket on, she put it under her shirt and then she put the traditional red ruby rock with the cross form holding it in place around her neck, she took the time to look at it.

"Here mine next," the chef giving her another rather large box, she opened it up,

"Oh cool, scrolls and some ink and a writing utensil, well I got my paper to write to you dad, thanks I love it," Robin giving the chef a hug,

"Now I want you to promise me that you will write your destiny down so that way we can put it with your father's, and we can all read your story," the chef smiling.

"Deal," Robin nodding, she opened the rest of her gifts, she had gotten some daggers and throwing stars, she also got a ring of protection, and some books, and a nice Chinese dress, and a nice fighting uniform.

"Thanks guys, I love it, everything, its really great, I have a piece of you guys to take with me in my travels," Robin standing and bowing to the house workers, they all in turn bowed to her,

"Can someone get the dip and the chips and the ice cream to go along with the cake?" her father asked, the chef stood and bowed and went to get the stuff.

_~So she doesn't have friends, how pitiful.~ _Amon confused, he noticed how the servants were treated like family, and yet how Ronin seemed to be a successful business man. After all the cake, ice cream, and chips and dip, Robin and her father went back out to the yard,

"You are welcome to join us and watch," Ronin strongly,

"Why not, its not like I have anything else to do around here," Amon taking off his coat, the maid came and took it away. Ronin saw the two orbo guns that Amon had in a chest gun holster,

"If you would like to get a little more comfortable I can show you the room you will be staying in for the night," Ronin explained,

"I am fine, please carry on with your activities," Amon stoically,

"Very well then," Ronin escorting his daughter out to the yard,

_~She loves her father and cares deeply for him, and her techniques are impressive, she is strong for a kid.~ _Amon staring at her and her father. As they made it to the yard, Amon sat in the grass out of the way, Robin was left with Amon while her father went to the dojo.

"So you think that by you coming early will make my life a living hell huh?" Robin calmly.

"How did you…" Amon being interrupted,

"I heard everything you said that day, I just don't understand why everyone wants to try and make my life a living hell, I keep to myself and its people like you who think I'm a freak, I don't care, I could care less about friends, I have my dad and our staff but I just wish for once I could meet someone who isn't so condescending and self-centered like yourself," Robin shrugged.

"Explain how you know what was said, do you have the ability to see the future?" Amon thinking it would be a big help if she could.

"No, I heard you and two males and a woman speaking, I did not see you, I saw my mother's car crash, and I did it all through meditation," Robin seriously.

"You're a witch Robin," Amon shocked that she didn't know,

"How many times are you going to say that? I have no power except the enlightenment that my father has taught me, you killed your other partner didn't you?" Robin assumed.

"Yeah, she was a witch, she turned on me, it was either her or me," Amon stoically. Robin stood there staring him down,

"So, will I be staying at your place or am I to stay in the streets and eat out of a dumpster?" Robin knowing now how much he hated witches.

"You will stay with me, but if you get in my way…" Amon again being interrupted,

"If you think I am afraid of you, you are sadly mistaken, a man cannot live without a heart and I have no idea how you stand before me breathing air," Robing huffed.

_~This one has a bit of a temper and very feisty, maybe this is what I need, though she may cause more trouble then the last.~ _Amon looking her in the eye. Robin noticed he still hung onto her gaze as her father commanded her stop being rash.

"I apologize Mr. Amon," Robin bowing to him and turning away.

_~She hurts too just like I do, I wonder what the root to this hurt is, is it because she has never been accepted by anyone in this world but her adoptive parents and the servants in this house?~ _Amon asked himself.

"Robin, kneel down," her father having an unsheathed sword in his hand, she did as she was told,

"Hold out your hands," her father commanded, she held her hands, palms up and out.

"This gift is from your mother, she wanted me to give it to you on your 18th birthday, I'm sorry she can't be the one to give it you," her father laying the sword in her hands.

"Mom is with us in spirit father, you taught me that a long time ago," Robin seriously as she accepted the sword. Slowly she slid the sheath off and looked at the sword,

"Are you sure this is the sword mom wanted me to have?" Robin confused to why she held the singing sword in her hand.

"Your mother wanted me to make it for you, it was made on your 16th birthday, she said someday you would be able to sing to her," her father cracked a smile. Robin smiled,

"She has too much confidence in me," Robin strongly,

"She knows you will be great one day," her father resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will make you proud one day father I just hope I can show you," Robin getting up,

"You already make me proud Robin, come, lay your sword down and we will start our hand-to-hand combat," her father explained. Robin laid her sword next to Amon, glancing at him for a split second and returning to her father, they bowed to each other and started fighting. Amon watched her moves,

_~She isn't as good as her father but she does have potential, she is not that bad.~ _Amon thought to himself, he was as good as her father was and he decided he would help her continue with her training at some point. When they finished the hand-to-hand combat they picked up their swords and started to fight, she seemed a bit better with a sword, she had her father down after 30 minutes.

"Good job, you are learning, now I believe you have a date to get ready for," Ronin smiling, she laughed,

"You let me win," Robin getting up off her father.

"Only I will know the true answer to that question," Ronin grabbing Robin's extended hand and getting up off the grass. Amon stood, Ronin and Robin bowed to each other, Amon walked to Robin,

"You shall fight me with your sword," Amon grabbing Ronin's sword from him. Ronin gave Amon a dirty look,

"Its okay father, I will fight him," Robin explained,

"Condition is, if you can make me bleed, I will make your night the most unforgettable night in your life," Amon strongly as he laid his chest holsters down out of the way.

"And if I don't?" Robin confused,

"Well I still will have to go to prom with you but it wont be as good as it could be," Amon stoically as he bow to her, Robin bowed to him but never took her eyes off him, they began to fight. Amon was a little taller and more stronger than her but she was determined to cut him and make him bleed. They were moving past and Amon tried to lung at her but she rolled away and swung her sword, it manage to let out a high pitch hum, it caught Amon off guard and she caught Amon's side, he was sent to his knees.

"Dad, did you hear it I made it hum!" Robin smirked as she stood staring at Amon, he pulled his hand away,

"Looks like you win," Amon hissing as he showed her the blood on his hand from his side.

"Shit, dad, grab his guns, can you heal him?" Robin getting Amon's arm around her shoulders and helping him to the house,

"I'll have to look and see how bad it is, I told you not to kill the messenger," Ronin strongly.

"I do not die so easily, I can heal," Amon explained as he growled,

"The sword will not allow you to heal as fast as you normally do, you will have to accept our help," Ronin explained. Robin went and laid him in his room for the night, she took his shirt off carefully and cleaned the wound.

"Alright dad, fix it," Robin shaking a little,

"I'm sorry," Robin softly.

"You fight well, don't be sorry," Amon hissed, Ronin moved Robin out the way,

"Go and get my medicines," Ronin explained, Robin nodded and ran to her father's room and grabbed the medicine, she grabbed bandages and tape also.

"So the sword caught you off guard huh," Ronin smirked,

"Only I will retain the truth to that answer," Amon laughed a little.

"Take it easy, calm yourself, this might hurt a little," Ronin meditating with his hands out in front of him and an inch away from Amon's wound.

"What the hell are you doing old man?" Amon harshly as he jerked away,

"My enlightenment power is not like Robin's, I can heal small cuts that are not fatal but the sword was meant to protect her, your wound may never heal, you may have a scar," Ronin explained. Amon calmed down a little and looked at his wound while Ronin started to concentrate on his meditation. Power was coming from Ronin's hands, Robin came back in using her stealth mood, that way she wouldn't bother her father. A few minutes later her father stopped, he cleaned the wound, after the blood was wiped away the wound didn't appear as big as it was.

"Robin, I need my medicines," Ronin commanded, she stepped closer to him and gave him the little jar.

"Come on the other side of Amon I want you to take the dropper of water and drop four drops on the herbs, Amon, it may sting a little, do not move," Ronin strongly. Robin hovered over Amon,

"I'm ready dad, tell me when," Robin having her butt stuck up in the air. Amon's eyes were wandering over her body,

_~She's got a nice firm ass and a pair of strong legs… whoa, Robin is 18 and I'm 25 and she is my partner and if…~ _Amon being pulling from his thoughts by a big stitch of pain in his side,

"Shit!" Amon screamed,

"Calm down, try to lay still," Robin holding him down. He closed his eyes,

_~God she feels good on top of me, what the hell is wrong with me.~ _Amon growled.

"You don't bite do you?" Robin raising an eyebrow, she smirked,

"I might," Amon snapping at her, she laughed a little.

"How you feeling?" Robin attempting to get off of him,

"Like my skin is burning closed," Amon groaned,

"That means its working," Robin slowly getting off of him, he still struggled a little.

"Do I need to chain you?" Robin questioned,

"I'm fine, I'm good," Amon gritting his teeth.

"Dad, keep an eye on him, he owes me the most amazing night out, I want him well rested, and I am going to get ready, don't let him move at all till that heals," Robin leaving the room. She found the shower, she acted drunk and happy,

"My shower," Robin smiling big and shutting the door, she took her clothes off and locked the door,

_~I hurt him, I hurt the man that is supposed to be my partner. How could I do that to him, he already had one partner turn on him, he doesn't need another.~ _Robin thought to herself, she started the shower and grabbed a wash clothe, she stepped in and began to wash herself,

_~Maybe he needs someone he can trust also, I wonder if he has ever trusted anyone?~ _Robin thought, she was hit with so many questions about Amon.

_~He is kind of cute with the long black hair and his body, god he is hot! Whoa Robin slow down, you don't know if you can even trust this guy.~ _Robin gasped at her thought. When she finally got out she sprayed herself down with some nice smelling spray and wiped her wet body down.

"Hey Cantanna, I need your help with my hair," Robin screamed, she walked to her room and shut the door, she dried her hair and started with her dress, she got it on and put her thong on, there came a knock on her door.

"Enter," Robin shouted, Cantanna came in and started work on her hair, an hour later Robin was finished and she put her deodorant on and told Cantanna to inform her father that she was waiting in her room. Amon had finally made it to the shower and was brushing his hair,

"There's a tux in your closet," Ronin explained,

"Um, this bandage is coming off," Amon worriedly.

"You can take it off but you need to come out here and let me check it," Ronin explained, Amon pulled the bandage off and looked at it, it was a scar. Amon wrapped a towel around his waste, he walked out and Ronin took a look at the wound.

"Good, its closed, but you need to be careful with it, take some bandages with you guys just in case, here," Ronin giving him the tux. The maid knocked on the door, Ronin opened the door and talked to the maid and she left after a few minutes,

"Robin is ready and I'll go make reservations at the best place in town, Fire Dragon, you guys will be taking the limo," Ronin explained,

"Okay, here's the bandages and the medicine and dropper, just don't move awkwardly," Ronin explained.

"The shoes are in the closet, just come down stairs when your ready," Ronin leaving the room. Amon got the tux on, he tied his hair back and slipped on the shoes,

"Why am I doing this?" Amon hiding his gun holsters under his jacket. Slowly he picked up the medicine and stuff up and walked downstairs,

"Cantanna, please get my daughter," Ronin standing by Amon, slowly Robin came down in a silver sequence dress, a bit tight fitting, not having a back except for the material around her neck that latched the dress to her body. Amon lost all sense of everything, Ronin smiled, he was going to offer his hand to her, but Amon beat him to it, he offered his hand and she smiled as she put her hand in his and he kissed her hand,

"You look beautiful," Amon clearing his throat, Robin was smiling big,

"Thank you," Robin whispered. The maid took Ronin's camera and took photos of Amon and Robin then Robin and Ronin, Amon grabbed the camera and took a picture of Robin and her father and the whole house staff.

"Have fun sweetie," Ronin giving her a kiss on her forehead,

"I will, thank you dad," Robin smiling, the maid gave Amon his black trench coat and they walked out to the limo. The driver held the door open for them, she bowed and got in, Amon got in behind Robin, the driver shut the door,

"So, how are you feeling?" Robin sitting across from Amon,

"Your father insisted on bringing the medicine and bandages, its just scar," Amon explained.

"I'm sorry I…" Robin being interrupted,

"I told you to, its fine, don't worry about it, you have never hurt anyone have you?" Amon narrowing his eyes at her,

"I've never even drew blood before, why?" Robin confused.

"In this job, we capture witches, any way we can," Amon explained,

"Can we just enjoy tonight and not talk about work, I'm sure you could use a vacation," Robin shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so," Amon rubbing his face,

"You seem as if you have a lot on your shoulders," Robin staring at him.

"There are things weighing me down, the past and the boss, I am constantly saving my team members, I'm burnt out but the truth is…never mind," Amon sighed.

"You know, since we'll be living together for a while, you can talk to me," Robin staring him down,

"I've never been great at talking about my feelings, but I do appreciate the offer," Amon trying to give her a smile. Robin concentrated on Amon,

"You can't forgive yourself for killing your partner, but what I do not understand is why you have such a hatred for witches when you are a witch yourself," Robin shaking her head. Amon's mouth dropped open,

"How could you possibly know," Amon a bit testy.

"A feeling, you are not satisfied with yourself, you want a different life than the one you were dealt with, I feel that way too," Robin mumbled. Amon stared at her,

_~She seems to be on the same page as I am on.~ _Amon explained to himself.

_~She seems sad.~ _Amon thought, he moved over to sit by her and wrapped his arm around her,

"Come on cheer up, tonight is your night," Amon looking in the mini fridge and found little shots,

"Nice," Amon getting four out,

"Wanna share?" Robin giving him a small smile, he handed her two shots,

"I didn't know you drank," Amon confused, she unscrewed the top off of the shot glass container,

"Um, yeah, sometimes when I have been thinking of my mom I usually either drinking or I have a cigarette," Robin throwing the shot glass back.

"Can I ask why?" Amon drinking his,

"My mom's wreck, I saw it happen, as almost as if I was sitting in the car with her, my dad was experimenting with my meditation, to see if I really could see what my mom was doing and I saw her in the car, driving, she was reaching for her phone and glanced back up and a car was in her lane and hit her, head-on," Robin staring at her shot glass.

"I'm sorry Robin," Amon clearing his throat, she shook her head,

"There's nothing we could do," Robin unscrewing the lid off her other full shot glass container, Amon threw back his drinks and Robin finished hers.

"My mom and dad really did love each other, it must have been nice to have that with someone for a while at least, the world is too lonely to go through without anyone," Robin's voice cutting out.

"You will find someone, I'm sure the gang will all love you, especially Dojima and Karasuma," Amon wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so," Robin gently wiping away her tears,

"If it helps, you can get one of my cigarettes tonights," Amon playing with a little ringlet of hair that was hanging on the side of her face. Robin laughed a little,

"Yeah, I'm sorry about giving you a hard time, its just, I'm worried about my dad, he just lost mom and now in a way, he is losing me too," Robin picking at her nails.

"I'm sure your father will be fine, he is a strong man, he has a strong will to keep living for you, he doesn't strike me as a man that would give up on life so easily," Amon explained. The limo stopped and parked,

"Thanks for trying to reassure me Amon," Robin giving him a kiss on the cheek as she was about to get out of the limo, Amon pulled her back and stepped out of the limo, he extended his hand for her, she smiled, slowly she reached out and took his hand and got out.

"You are going to play a gentleman all night long aren't you," Robin assumed, he kissed her hand,

"For one night, I'm your knight in shining armor, so don't get used to it," Amon whispered. Robin bit her lip and stared at him giving him a small smile,

"I have learned that fairytales are just fairytales most of the time, the real world does not work that way," Robin's eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Amon nodded,

"That is true, but once in a blue moon fairytales come true, you said yourself that your mother and father loved each other unconditionally," Amon escorting her into the restaurant.

"Their fairytale was cut short, they didn't get happily ever after," Robin explained. Amon dropped the conversation all together, that is until Robin started the conversation,

"My dad asked mom to marry him in this restaurant long ago," Robin sitting down.

"Your father suggested that I take you here," Amon helping with her chair,

"He always has a knack for nice places," Robin smiling the waiter came and took their orders and suggested which wine they should have and left with their orders.

"So, do you want to dance?" Amon getting up, Robin smirked,

"You act as if you may be enjoying yourself, as if you were not forced to take me to prom," Robin staring up at him.

"I do not take the time to enjoy myself, I do what is asked and what is expected of me, now, would you like to dance?" Amon extending his hand,

"I don't know how, I've never actually danced before," Robin looking down,

"There's always a time to learn how, after all your father told me I am your new teacher," Amon smirked.

"Yes," Robin nodded, remembering how her father told her to listen to her new teacher, she again slipped her hand into his and he led her to the dance floor.

"You should be careful with your wound, the scar is only an illusion," Robin explained as Amon put her arms around his neck, they danced slowly around in a circle, by the time the song had ended Robin was in a trance mainly from his cologne and had her head laying against his chest.

"You still awake?" Amon pulling away as he saw the waiter at their table with their dinner,

"Huh, oh yeah, its just…I really enjoyed your scent," Robin being led back to their table,

"And I yours," Amon kissing her hand and helping her with her chair. They ate dinner and drank their wine, Amon let her order a dessert, while they waited for it to come out Amon took her to the dance floor and taught her how to waltz. After they finished with Amon dipping her everyone clapped, Amon smirked,

"You are a fast learner," Amon escorting her to their table so they could share a dessert together.

"Thank you, it seems as if I can only learn on hands-on stuff, in school I have to study my ass off," Robin seriously,

"What's your grade point average?" Amon asked,

"A 4.0, trust me when I say it wasn't easy," Robin strongly.

"You are very smart to earn a 4.0 and maintain it," Amon getting the check from the waiter and slipping enough money into the little black book and leaving it on the table.

"Shall we move on to phase two?" Amon getting up, Robin nodded,

"Lets go be the bell of the ball," Robin laughing at her little joke, Amon smiled,

"You'll shock all the other idiots that go to your school," Amon escorting her to the limo.


	5. Prom

Note to Fans: here is the next chapter, i would really appreciate your reviews, if you have the time to read please, please, drop me a line in the reviews. Thanks.

* * *

"Well lets do this thing right," Robin strongly as she smiled, Amon nodded his head in silent agreement with her and stepped out first as he once again held his hand out for her to take, Robin took his hand and they walked in. Robin gave the tickets to the guy at the door,

"Robin…is that you?" the guy almost stuttering. She smiled and pulled Amon along, every head turned as she walked up the stairs to get her picture made with Amon, when it was their turn Amon wrapped his arm around her waist and placed her hand to his chest as he placed his other hand a little higher on her back, embracing her in a intimate hug, they both smiled, barely, for the camera.

"This is turning out to be a nice night, I couldn't ask for a better date, thank you for all of this," Robin leading him to a table, wanting him to relax.

"It's my pleasure Ms. Sena," Amon pulling a chair out for her, she sat down and he sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Robin concerned,

"I'm a little tired, maybe two dances left and we should go," Amon softly.

"We can leave now if you don't feel up to it," Robin worriedly, Amon smirked,

"You have a very kind heart, I am fine for right now," Amon kissing her hand. Robin gave him a sweet smile, a slow song came on,

"Are you ready to dance?" Robin asked,

"Yeah," Amon getting up slowly, he led her to the dance floor while hearing some girls and guys talking.

"He has to be her father," one girl a little loud,

"No, she paid the guy to bring her here, her father is a Chinese freak," another explained. Amon glanced at Robin and pulled her to his body, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he gave her a pitiful look,

"I'm fine Amon, this is what school is like for me, I'm used to it," Robin shrugged as she tried to smile.

"There isn't anything wrong with you Robin, you are the most gorgeous woman in this room," Amon pulling her closer, she laid her head against his chest. She felt oddly safe with this man as she was wrapped in his large arms, once the dance was over Amon waited for the next song to come on and he started the waltz with her. When he dipped her at the end she felt his body suddenly tense, she slowly came back up and stared him in the eye, then before she knew what was going on he was kissing her lips and everyone started to clap.

"Get me to the limo but act like nothing is wrong," Amon suddenly French kissing her and moved his hand up to the back of her neck. Her tongue moved with his as they finally separated, Robin was escorted by him to the limo, the driver opened the door,

"Get us home, don't stop for anything," Robin getting in the limo. Amon was groaning and trying to get out of his tux coat and shirt, Robin ripped through the material and saw the blood pouring everywhere, she was shaking, she ripped the shirt into pieces and cleaned the blood up.

"Robin, just calm down, you can do this," Amon gritting his teeth,

"There's a lot of blood Amon," Robin getting the medicine and bandage and a bottle of water and dropper.

"Just relax, just take a deep breath," Amon trying to get her calm, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she then opened her eyes and set to work,

"Hold this here," Robin putting pressure on the blood-soaked material, he slipped his hand over her hand,

"I've got it, you can let go now," Amon almost growling. Robin quickly and carefully removed her hand,

"Lay down," Robin fixing the stuff, he laid down across the bench seat and closed his eyes, she had done the bandage just like her father had,

"Brace yourself," Robin warning him,

"Do it," Amon gritting through his teeth, Robin applied five drops of water this time and pressed the bandage to his open wound, Amon arched his back, Robin held her hand on the bandage and cried for Amon.

"I'm so sorry Amon, you wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't cut you," Robin cried.

"Shh, don't worry about it," Amon placing his hand over her hand that was holding the bandage on the wound, she placed her other hand on top of his.

"I'm still sorry Amon, I never meant to hurt you," Robin sobbed, he opened his eyes and stared at her green orbs.

"You know, you have the most gorgeous green eyes," Amon seriously, Robin smiled a little through her tears. The limo pulled to a stop, the door was jerked open and Ronin wasted no time in getting Amon out and on the stretcher. Amon could hear them talking but he was going unconscious, the last thing he heard was,

"No, father, this man is my partner, I will not leave his side," Robin cried out while being covered in Amon's blood.

* * *

Amon started to wake in the middle of the night, groaning and trying to move, he felt someone next to him,

"Robin," Amon moaned, the someone moved,

"Amon, your awake, lay still," Robin hovering over him and turning the lamp on, she looked down at him, she stared at him for a few minutes, Amon stared at her a little, she noticed that Amon's eyes were almost black as the clothes he wore.

"Sorry, um…" Robin getting back to her spot,

"How long have I been out for?" Amon asked.

"Two days, dad called the boss and explained where you were, hold still, I'm going to check your wound," Robin pulling down the covers to his hips, she blushed a little, noticing that he was naked underneath the covers, and started to blush a little, he smiled as he saw her cheeks flush,

"You never left my side," Amon taking her mind off of him being fully naked,

"You are my partner, you are injured because of me, I wouldn't leave you," Robin seriously. Slowly she pulled the bandage off, the skin was melted together into a jagged scar,

"Stay there, I'll get some more medicine," Robin getting up,

"Thank you Robin," Amon strongly, she turned around and smiled,

"I take it you don't ever say thank you very much," Robin coming back over to him,

"Its very unlike me, yes," Amon explained. She fixed another bandage on him, she held her hand on the bandage and watched as he arched his back again, suddenly she hovered over him and pressed her lips over his. Aggressively Amon kissed her back, Robin couldn't help but moan, she ran her fingers through his black straight hair, finally the pain died and Amon kept kissing her lips, he put his hand to the back of her neck. Slowly they pulled away, Robin blushed as she taped the bandage on his wound.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line," Robin moving away,

"It's quite alright, I rather enjoyed it," Amon seriously. Robin was standing by the window,

"I did as well," she whispered, he was about to open his mouth,

"Amon, if we are truly partners, I don't think we should get involved, like this anyway," Robin bowing her head, what she had just said just about killed her. Amon felt a pain in his chest, he closed his eyes,

"You are right, if we get involved it would just mess everything up," Amon softly.

"I'm going to take a shower, just try and go back to sleep," Robin strongly. Amon watched her walk away,

_~She is more mature than I thought, probably the only chance she would get to have a relationship and she knows it wouldn't work because of the situation. I'm so sorry Robin.~ _Amon sadly. Robin went into the bathroom and undressed and stepped in the shower,

_~What is wrong with me, do I really care this much about him, why does it hurt so much?~ _Robin confused. She washed all the dried blood off her and worked on her hair-sprayed hair, after she was done, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Amon listened to her from the bed,

_~She's crying, does she cry for me, for us, she will become stronger, she has to, this is killing her.~ _Amon feeling a silent tear slide down his face, Robin came out in a towel and went through his closet, she found a large black shirt and slipped it on, she put the towel on a chair, she stood next to the window and suddenly fell to her knees, Amon slowly got up out of the bed, he got down in the floor,

"Robin," Amon trying to calm her down, she turned around and started hitting him.

"Robin, calm down, talk to me," Amon grabbing her arms,

"Make this go away, its killing me," Robin sobbed,

"I can't, I cannot do anything to stop you from feeling this way, I feel it too just not as bad as you do, come on, come back to sleep with me," Amon softly.

"I can't, I need some space from you, it hurts too much to be around you right now," Robin getting up and going to her room. Amon sat there trying to figure it all out,

_~There is no way to make her feel better about this, I wish I could make it all go away, but there is nothing I can do Robin.~ _Amon rubbed his face wondering when he had fallen for Robin, slowly he stood up, still naked and he went to the closet, he found some silk pajama bottoms that Ronin had given him to sleep in, he put them on carefully as to not open his wound back up. Slowly Amon made his way down to the kitchen, he started looking for something edible.

"Hey, nice to see your feeling better," Ronin coming into the kitchen and laughing a bit because he had startled Amon,

"Damn, can't you or your daughter enter a room like a normal person, geez," Amon shutting the fridge back.

"Sorry, so my daughter is smoking, I'm guessing that you guys crossed a line or you really didn't enjoy yourselves," Ronin guessing.

"It would be crossing a line, it started at the prom when everyone was talking bad about her, I kissed her to make her feel better and then she just now kissed me in the bedroom because I was in pain from the medicine, and after the pain subsided I kind of kept kissing her, we cannot be together because she is my partner, because its against the rules and because…" Amon hesitated,

"Because you are both witches," Ronin finished his sentence. Amon smirked,

"You Chinese people have great knowledge, how do you guys read people like you do, even Robin can do that shit and she isn't Chinese," Amon confused.

"Enough training and concentration and you could do it too, its not a power, humans have knowledge, they have their concentration also, but they all do have one power, that is enlightenment," Ronin getting up,

"Now, I'm guessing you came down to try to find some food since you have been out for two days now," Ronin opening the fridge.

"Yeah," Amon rubbing his eyes, Ronin got out a plate of food that was made just for Amon, he heated it up in the microwave and then sat it in front of him,

"Robin insisted on making you a plate of everything for when you woke up, there is also a dessert plate on the second shelf in the fridge," Ronin explained.

"I didn't see any milk," Amon wanting some,

"This kitchen is weird, we have two fridges, one for food and one for drinks, you'll find the milk in the fridge that your next to," Ronin getting a glass from the cabinet and sitting it down in front of him.

"Thank you Ronin, you're a nice guy, and I'm sorry that you lost your wife and I'm also sorry that I have to take your daughter away," Amon strongly. Ronin came and put his hand on Amon's shoulder,

"I still have my wife close, I will also still have my daughter within reach, this is Robin's destiny, just, please, don't ever betray her, trust her, you can talk to Robin, she is great at listening, she can try and help, and please look out for my daughter, I'm sure she can take care of herself but she might need some help, and Amon, welcome to this family," Ronin patting him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Amon raised a brow,

"Robin, she choose you and it's a little early for you to see it but one day you will see that you have chosen her as well, goodnight Amon," Ronin leaving the kitchen. Amon knew little about the Chinese, they always seemed to talk in riddles, he just wanted food in his stomach and a nice hot shower but he was tired and food was more important than a shower, so it could wait till morning. When he had finished his plates of food and dessert he walked back up to his room, he wanted to check on Robin but he remembered she had told him that she needed space so he just went to his room and shut the door, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to the bed. Glancing where Robin had laid, there was dried blood, his blood, slowly he crawled under the comforter and thought for a little while, finally he fell asleep.


	6. A rift between Robin and Ronin

Amon slept in, when he decided to wake up he found Robin asleep in the chair at the end of his bed,

_~She looks uncomfortable, not to mention cold.~ _Amon slowly getting up and wrapping a blanket around her, he headed to the shower, knowing full well if he tried to move her his wound would open or she would wake up and he wanted her to get some sleep. As he entered the bathroom he shut and locked the door and turned to see her beautiful dress that she got to wear once in her life ruined by his bloodstains.

_~She must have really been scared for me, all that blood, can she really handle this job, if she is truly a witch her powers are not present yet.~ _Amon thought, he gently pulled the bandage off and threw it in the trash, he carefully ran his fingers over the wound that was just a long pink scar. Slowly he pulled his pajama bottoms off and stepped into the shower, when he turned the shower on it woke Robin immediately. The first thing she noticed was warmth, the comforter that had covered Amon throughout the two days was on top of her,

_~He must have put it on me.~ _Robin staring at the bed and then at the door of the bathroom, slowly she started to drift asleep again knowing it would be a long drive to where they were headed. Soon Amon came out of the bathroom and found some clothes in the closet, he threw them on and left the room, he was in search of Ronin, he found him outside doing his daily exercise,

"Good morning Amon, how do you feel?" Ronin coming to greet the stoic man,

"I had a question about my wound," Amon strongly.

"Today you will stay in bed and rest, you will receive another dose of medicine this morning and one before you go to bed, by the morning it will be fully healed, come on, I will give you the medicine now," Ronin patting him on the back.

"Robin is asleep… Jesus Christ Robin, damn," Amon hissed as he felt a chill run up his back as she walked passed him,

"Sorry, I came to find you to apologize for last night," Robin strongly.

"You do not need to apologize for anything," Amon smiling a little and followed Ronin back to his room, she followed both of them into the room and helped her father with the medicine. This time she simply held his hand to calm him down, Amon stared her down and hissed in pain, when the pain subsided Robin was about to go and get breakfast,

"Robin stay," Amon strongly, he didn't like the fact that he had fallen for Robin, she was making him so out of character. Robin glanced at him,

"I can't Amon," Robin quickly leaving the room. Outside the door she leaned against it,

_~Of all people you had to fall for your partner, stupid, very stupid Robin.~ _she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and calmed herself. A little later a maid came and delivered his breakfast,

"Can you tell the chef that he has impeccable dishes," Amon sitting with his back against a pillow on the headboard,

"Of course Mr. Amon," the maid leaving the food tray. Amon ate his breakfast and after he was done he got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and dropped off his tray.

"Mr. Amon, aren't you supposed to be resting?" the chef asked,

"I'm not one for resting, your food is impeccable, I just want to personally thank you for the good food," Amon explained,

"Thank you, Mr. Amon," the chef bowing,

"Please, its just Amon," he smiled and bowed to the chef. Amon turned and walked away, finally he walked out onto the deck and saw Robin practicing her techniques with her father. Ronin glanced up at Amon, Robin was too busy with her techniques to even notice. Slowly Amon made his way down to Ronin and Robin,

"Amon, you should rest I told your boss you would be leaving with Robin tomorrow," Ronin explained.

"I just came out to do some techniques myself," Amon seriously, he wore a silk black top that tied together, with a pair of silk black pants were kind of big and baggy that the Chinese wore, and walked a little from them and started his breathing, Robin watched him, he was just as good as her father, even his footing. Ronin watched his techniques,

_~I got lucky, this guy can teach my daughter a little, he is good, Robin could teach him a little something also.~ _Ronin crossing his arms over his chest, Robin however walked into the house and up to her room and started packing her stuff for her new home. Ronin knew Robin was hurting, he hoped that Robin would let go of it, let go of the love that she felt for her soon to be partner so she could properly do her job, hell they would be living together. Amon was concentrating on his breathing and techniques,

"Ronin, you know your daughter better than anyone, tell me how to talk to her, she hurts because she fell for me," Amon still focusing on his techniques,

"You fell for her too, I can tell, there isn't really a way to talk to Robin, just let her know that you are her friend and that she can talk to you, that you will try to help the best you can, that you will be there for her, that's all that you really can do," Ronin shrugged.

"Should I give her some space right now?" Amon confused, Ronin laughed a little,

"You don't have any friends, do you?" Ronin asked,

"Yeah, I do…actually no not really, I'm kind of new at this," Amon explained.

"You need to go and talk to her, let her know that you are her partner, that you'll watch her back," Ronin explained. Amon quit doing his techniques, instead he talked with Ronin,

"Robin has a lot of fire in her, her meditations will calm her, she will be your best friend if you let her," Ronin explained.

"Yeah, she does seem a bit feisty for a young woman, I don't understand why she doesn't have any boyfriends or friends for that matter, she is very beautiful," Amon confused.

"Robin is different, she has always been her own person, the green eyes and the way she wears her hair and the clothes she wears, no one would dare try to be her friend, they are afraid of different, usually most people or teens follow a trend, Robin doesn't follow any trends, its what makes her unique, you yourself do not follow any trends and that is why Robin likes you, not because you are the first real man that has ever talked to her nicely but because you are your own person," Ronin explained. Amon talked with Ronin some more and found out a little more about Robin. When dinner time came around Ronin sent Amon to get Robin, Amon walked to her room and saw it was ajar, he slowly opened the door and found her asleep on her bed and suitcases packed, she was wearing the Chinese dress that one of the house workers had given to her for her birthday, black background color with a red dragon twisting around the black curves of the dress.

_~She looks so peaceful.~ _Amon slowly walking over to her bedside, there were a few pieces of hair laying across her face, Amon gently pushed them back.

"Robin… Robin, dinner is ready," Amon whispered, she groaned, slowly she opened her eyes and stared at him,

"What are you doing here?" Robin confused.

"Your father told me to come and get you for dinner," Amon stoically,

"Thank you Amon, for what you did at Prom, you know, the kiss, I know why you did it now, you did it to throw everyone off, I mean really, the thought of any man kissing me because they like me is kind of silly," Robin laughing a little, Amon was dumbfounded.

"Robin, any man would be…er, you're welcome," Amon turning and leaving the room. Robin watched him leave,

"I would be stupid to fall for someone as different as I am," Robin murmured as she got up and walked downstairs for dinner. Amon again sat at the end of the table as her father sat at the other end of the table, Robin of course sat next to her father, the dinner was quiet, Robin poked at her food while Amon and Ronin ate their dinner, her father knew something was wrong with his daughter.

"Honey, you need to keep your strength up and you aren't going to do it by the way you are pushing your food around,

"I'm sorry dad, I just, I'm tired, all this stuff, the traveling, the big changes in my life, I don't even get to finish high school," Robin seriously.

"The chef made your favorite dish tonight, I know you're scared honey but…" Ronin was interrupted,

"I'm not scared father, I want a normal life, I want to finish school, to go to college, I want a life, and I mean look at the messenger boy father, that job has turned him into a cold-hearted son of a bitch! He has no heart, no life outside of his job and I am going to be his partner and have to live with him, do you really want me to wind up like him? I sure as hell don't, I am a human being and not having any emotions like him its not healthy!" Robin now standing with her chair pushed back half across the room.

"Enough, I'm sure Amon has a reason for presenting himself as he does, this is your destiny, your fate, you are going with this man," Ronin calmly but deadly.

"I wont and as of now, I do not believe in destiny or in fate, it is my choice whether or not to leave and I choose not to leave," Robin walking up to her room. Ronin laid down his fork, Amon seemed unaffected by the spirited young Robin, but she did seem more mature than the typical 18 year old she was. Amon noticed she had pride and yes it was her choice whether or not to go with a complete stranger that she had no idea about,

_~She wants to finish high school, she wants to go to college, I can't blame her but she isn't a typical 18 year old, she is a craft user, she is a witch, the quicker she learns that she's a witch the better off she will be.~ _Amon thought to himself.

"I'm sorry about that, in the morning she will be leaving with you, I'll make sure of that," Ronin explained,

"I do not wish to cause problems between you two, you have already lost enough," Amon stoically as he rested his fork on the plate.

"Please, excuse me," Ronin getting up and heading up into the direction his daughter had walked in. A few minutes later Robin came down with a duffle bag threw over her shoulder,

"If I am not welcome here anymore I will leave, but I will not leave with that man," Robin slamming the front door behind her. Amon heard the rumble of her mustang engine and the car speeding off. Ronin put his hand to the door, momentarily forgetting about Amon still sitting at the table.

"Ronin," Amon standing, he turned around,

"All it takes is a bit of tough love, she'll be back in the morning," Ronin going upstairs, Amon pushed his chair in, he didn't mean for any of this to happen, he had had a hard time with his parents and it had been apart of making the cold heartless creature he was today and now it seemed as he was making Robin turn against her father and she would perhaps grow cold and heartless as he, but he didn't want that for her. Slowly he made his way up to the room that was designated just for him. He opened his bag and took out his laptop and plugged it in, he than got ready for a shower by taking off his shirt and was sitting down to take his shoes off as his cell phone started to ring, Michael's number was flashing across the screen, he flipped it open,

"Yeah," Amon standing by the window and moving the curtain a little to look out the window.

"So, having a bit of a problem?" Michael laughing a little,

"Michael, did you call for a reason?" Amon almost growling.

"The boss is wanting an update, on Robin and you," Michael explained,

"I'll be leaving in the morning, with Robin, though she's a bit feisty," Amon sighing tiredly, he held the bridge of his nose.

"Should Sakaki come as backup for you?" Michael laughing, then he heard some other people in the background laughing,

"Michael, you wait till I get my hands on you when I get back, I'm going to kill you for putting me on speakerphone, take me off right now," Amon growled.

"Done, is there anything that you need?" Michael asked,

"Actually yeah, check a card for me, the name may be Robin Sena or Ronin Sena, get back with me," Amon strongly as he hung up the phone and prepared to take a shower, right before he stepped into the shower his phone went off again, a text message this time;

_Amon, the card was used in the town your in currently, a hotel, I'm looking the address up now._

Amon grabbed a wash cloth and laid the phone down and jumped in the shower.

_~She needs some time to cool down, at least she didn't go very far.~ _Amon closing his eyes and letting the hot steaming water soothe his body, he stood in the shower for thirty minutes trying to come up with a way of getting the young woman to come with him back to STN-J. As he stepped out of the shower, steam rose from his skin that had turned red all over from the shower, he looked at the phone and saw the address and a little smart assed message from Michael;

_Why don't you get her drunk then she will like you better, good luck. LMAO, Michael. _

Amon was growling and huffed at Michael's childish messages as he put fresh clothes on and headed out.


	7. One long horrible night

Amon found a package store and walked in and bought some sake, he got back in his car and gripped the steering wheel,

"Next stop, one hell of a night," Amon mumbled as he started the engine and drove to the hotel. Amon parked his car, he saw the classic Mustang sitting by the side of the hotel, he gather his thoughts and quickly got out and shut the door and locking it with the key pad. He looked at the brown bag,

"Don't fail me now," Amon walking into the hotel.

"How may I help you tonight?" the desk attendant smiling,

"Yes, my girlfriend is waiting for me, Ms. Robin Sena, can you tell me what room she's in?" Amon playing off as her boyfriend.

"She's in the top floor, 204, have a nice night," the woman smiling,

"You too," Amon playing friendly, he jumped into the elevator and pressing the top floor button, the doors shut and he took the time to meditate to calm himself down. The elevator dinged and the doors opened,

_~Here we go.~ _Amon taking his phone and turning it off. He knocked on the door,

"Room service," Amon shouted, Robin knew better, she recognized his voice and she had not order room service.

"Go away Amon," Robin drunkenly,

"Come on Robin, I just want to talk to you," Amon explained. Robin cracked the door and looked at him,

"I brought gifts," Amon showing her a pack of cigarettes and a brown bag, Robin opened the door and let him in. Amon's eyebrow raised,

_~A bit more feisty than I thought.~ _Amon looking at the mess, broken lamp, busted mirror, a hole in the wall, then he noticed her hand, bleeding with pieces of glass in her hand.

"Care to join me?" Robin stumbling around a little,

_~She is toasted, she's beyond pissed.~ _Amon thought as he nodded and helped her outside, she tried opening the brand new pack of cigarettes but she was a bit drunk, Amon slowly reached over and took the cigarettes.

"So, my knight in dark armor comes baring cigarettes and sake, I must say, its better than the stuffy flowers," Robin hanging onto the railing and leaning a bit far over the railing, he put his arm around her thin waist.

"Okay, lets get you sitting down," Amon sitting down by her against the wall. Amon handed her a cigarette and took one for himself, he lit her cigarette then lit his and pulled the sake out of the bag.

"Ah, the good stuff," Robin suddenly hiccupping, he gave her a swig, she gave it back,

"So what did you come to talk about, the pain I am feeling, the fight with my dad, or you are going to try and tell me why I should go back with you or, oh, you're going to tell me you know all about what I am going through and tell me the story of your childhood as a seed?" Robin smoking. Amon drank a half of a bottle of sake,

"Pretty much but we have to get the glass out of your hand at some point, maybe after our cigarettes," Amon drinking some more. Sake never had an effect on him like other people, so he wouldn't get drunk off of one bottle that he was sharing with his partner.

"No one ever wanted me, till Ronin and the love of his life came along," Robin laughing and hiccupping as she smoked her cigarette, Amon stared at her, he knew it was coming from the rift he had created or at least been responsible for.

"Your father loves you Robin, I've seen you guys, your father is your best friend," Amon explained,

"My father is the only friend I have except for the house workers," Robin shrugged as she looked at her cigarette burnt to the filter, she pouted,

"My cigarette, its all gone," Robin looking at it. Amon took her cigarette and flicked it away off the deck,

"Come on, I'll give you another after we get that glass out while you are still good and drunk," Amon picking her up in his arms and took her to the only bed in the room. Gently he sat her down and went to the bathroom and found some alcohol and he grabbed some bandages and tape, taking a deep breath and walking into the main room and sat down by her.

"This is not going to feel very good," Amon explained,

"I'm a big girl I can handle it," Robin putting a hand on his leg. Slowly he drenched her hand with the alcohol, she moaned and squeezed his leg with her good hand.

"You sure did make a mess in here," Amon dabbing her hand, Robin looked around, she laughed,

"Yeah, just a bit, but I was pretty upset, the fight with dad, him kicking me out, me having nowhere to go unless I go with you, not having any friends, um, not being able to finish the last couple of weeks of school, that just about covers it, oh wait, my mother dying not too long ago, yep, that covers it, so what about you Amon, what happened to make you so cold and act all heartless all the time, I know you killed your first partner so why not start from there," Robin not paying attention to the knife he had sterilized and was now picking out the glass that was buried in her hand.

"My partner Kate, she was a craft user and she turned on me and I killed her six months ago, but I'm just like you, my childhood contained my mother who was a witch, my father who wasn't there, my half brother who is older than me and he is human," Amon trying to concentrate on her hand.

"So, why are you so…you?" Robin confused.

"Maybe because I never really had parents, my mother's power exploded when I was seven years old, she couldn't even think straight because her power made her insane and if Nagira hadn't pulled me out of the way my mother would have succeeded in killing me," Amon explained. Robin's jaw dropped open,

"I'm so sorry Amon," Robin started to cry,

"I grew up quick, I had to look out for myself, there wasn't anyone to depend on except my older half brother, my father, and if he ever found out about my brother helping me probably would have left him or would have punished him very severely," Amon explained.

"Well now you have someone to watch your back, you have a new partner," Robin smiling drunkenly, he glanced up at her from working on her hand,

"So you're going to come back with me?" Amon stunned.

"It's not like I'm going to get the normal life I wanted so why not," Robin shrugged,

"Neither of us were born normal, we never even stood a chance at having a normal life, or growing up and having a family or children if we wanted," Amon explained.

"You would have been a great father," Robin smiling, he laughed a little,

"I never had a father-figure in my life, so how would you even come to that conclusion?" Amon laughing a little more.

"Well if you dropped the black and depressing attitude I could see you throwing a ball around with your son, or even teaching him some Chinese martial arts, he would look up to you, you would be his hero," Robin explained.

"I am nothing but a monster Robin, you will soon realize this, you on the other hand, you would have made a great mom, look at the way you care for your father," Amon thought outloud,

"Yeah, letting my father down not even having the courage to tell him a proper goodbye, yeah," Robin laughed.

"What do you mean?" Amon confused,

"I brought everything with me its all in my car, I'm not going back," Robin explained.

"You need to tell him goodbye the proper way," Amon strongly,

"Its better this way," Robin turning away. Amon glanced at her, he didn't push her anymore,

"I have to go back and grab my stuff, at least leave him a note," Amon stoically.

"When are you going?" Robin softly,

"After I finish this up," Amon coldly. Robin nodded,

"Sure, I'll go," Robin quietly.

"Good," Amon seriously,

"I still get a cigarette though right?" Robin making sure,

"Yes, you can have a cigarette, are you sure you don't want to go back home and sleep and apologize to your father…" Amon being interrupted,

"No, no, it is better this way," Robin shook her head.

"Alright, you don't have to," Amon softly,

"If you are worried about the sleeping arraignment I'll take the couch, you are still a little sore, you need the bed," Robin playing with his long hair.

"Robin," Amon grabbing her hand that was playing with his hair,

"You scared me in the limo, I didn't want you to die," Robin putting her on his cheek. Amon stared at her, he knew she was dead serious because of the look in her eye as if she would start crying at any minute, he gently put his hand to her hair,

"It takes a lot to kill me, I'm not going to die on you, not anytime soon, we have some training to do, everyone will like you, you're a bit feisty so, you'll give us all a run for our money," Amon feeling her silky soft blonde hair. He managed to make her laugh, she slapped his leg,

"I'm not that bad am I, I'm really not that insane, I promise," Robin laughing. Amon laughed a little, he continued to wrap her hand,

"You know I do not think of you as insane, you are a very mature young woman, with a wild side, which is a good thing," Amon smiled,

"Come on, we'll go back to the house and I'll grab my stuff and we'll come back and get some sleep and we'll head out in the morning," Amon explained. Robin laughed,

"I don't think I can drive, I am a bit drunk!" Robin a bit squeaky voice, he raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"I can drive, I haven't even drank that much, come on, I'll give you the whole pack of cigarettes, it will be easy and painless," Amon stoically. Robin looked at her bandaged hand, she smirk,

"Yeah, alright," Robin nodded and left the hotel, Amon escorted her down the stairs, and helped her in the car. Halfway to the house Robin was almost in tears, she tried to roll down the window but the window was locked,

"Amon, can you roll my window down please," Robin quietly.

"If you need to puke tell me and I'll pull over," Amon glancing over at her,

"Its not that, I kind of have a problem hiding my emotions sometime and I don't like strangers or men seeing the waterworks," Robin not daring to look at him, he glanced over at her as he rolled the window down,

"Thank you Amon, can I ask you a question," Robin still looking away from him,

"Sure," Amon stoically.

"You are much stronger than me, what makes the boss think that I could be a good partner for you, I mean look at me, I'm a girl for starters, and I'm skinny, true I have always made time to workout but, I mean other than me being a supposed craft user, how am I going to protect you, I have never used a gun to hurt someone," Robin confused.

"Whoa, slow down, damn, you sober up real fast, don't you? I will be your trainer, we will practice at work and at home, don't worry, you'll be fine," Amon pulling into the drive and parking in front of her house. Robin stared at the house, all the lights were off,

"Come on, I have a key," Robin slowly getting out of the car and getting to the door, the chef opened the door in his pajamas,

"Is dad asleep?" Robin asked softly, he nodded,

"Heavily," the chef explained, she started to walk in but she stumbled, Amon quickly caught her, she turned and nodded her thanks. Slowly she walked in with the help of Amon,

"Are you good to walk?" Amon quietly,

"I don't think so," Robin hanging onto to him.

"Okay, here sit, have the chef find a piece of paper and a pen and you can write your father and the staff a letter, I'm going to go pack my stuff up, it wont take long," Amon sitting her on the couch, he walked up to his room in his stealth mode and packed his stuff, Robin found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote to everyone;

_I'm sorry to leave like this but it was the best way I knew how, I love all of you, and I hope that my father can forgive me for leaving this way, I love you dad. _

_Love, _

_Robin _

Robin folded the letter in half, the chef was sitting beside her,

"He will forgive you, we will all miss you Robin," the chef softly, she threw her arms around his neck,

"I will miss every single one of you, tell dad not to worry about me," Robin having tears streaming down her face into the chef's naked shoulder. Amon was watching them,

"Are you ready to go?" Amon strongly but a bit soft.

"Yes," Robin mumbled, the chef helped her up and back out to Amon's car and sat her in the front seat.

"Take care of our little girl Mr. Amon," the chef shaking his hand.

"I will," Amon shaking the chef's hand, they bowed to each other and Amon threw his stuff in the back and they left. Robin didn't dare look up at her father's window because she knew he was staring out it watching her leave, halfway back to the hotel Robin shook visibly and smoked her cigarette, Amon knew she had to be crying, he finally pulled into the hotel parking lot and cut the car off.

"Do you need me to carry you to the room?" Amon softly.

"Please," Robin clearing her throat, Amon got out, he walked to her side of the car and opened the door, he gently took the seat belt off and got her in his arms, he shut the door back and locked the door and walked into the hotel to their room. Amon gently sat her on the bed, she was still in her dress,

"Why don't you take the bed for tonight, you could use some relaxation," Amon strongly.

"No, I'm fine with the couch, besides, I still need to take a shower," Robin softly, Amon remembered that she hadn't ate any dinner,

"Alright, I'll go and set up the couch for you, you go take your bath," Amon stoically.

"I need a cigarette first," Robin getting up, she stumbled a little, Amon grabbed her waist,

"I'm fine Amon," Robin getting a bit testy,

"I was just trying to help," Amon strongly.

"I don't need any help, you have enough people to save and help besides a drunk," Robin grabbing a cigarette and lighting it up in the room, Amon knew she could take care of herself and noticed that she didn't want to be another hunter that he would always have to go around saving, but he was trying to keep the secret promise that he had made Ronin, he wanted his daughter to be safe and wanted Amon to look after her and though he never really said he would to Ronin he promised himself that he would take good care of Ronin. He walked to the closet and found extra pillows and blankets and started fixing her bed on the couch, as he recalled Robin had said something about him only kissing her at Prom to make her look better in front of everyone that was saying mean things to her.

_~Does she not know that I kissed her because I wanted to, because I was enjoying my time with her, does she not know I fell for her?~ _Amon confused, he sat on her bed,

"Robin, I want you to know you are my friend and I am yours, you can talk to me about anything," Amon stoically,

"I'm not that great at talking, I don't really know how to keep a conversation going," Robin seriously.

"I'm just saying if you have anything that bothers you, you can talk to me about it, I will help if I can," Amon explained.

"Tell me the truth Amon, did you fall for me?" Robin studying her bandage,

"No, its against the rules, we cannot be partners if our feelings are involved, that's why I keep my emotions in check," Amon seriously, he was lying through his teeth of course and wasn't about to admit it to her when he wasn't about to admit it to himself.

"Yeah, that's a good reason, I didn't mean all of that what I said, you know at the dinner, its just, we will be living together, you can't be all silent with me, you and I are partners on a daily basis and you will have to teach me how to do things around the office," Robin unraveling her bandage on her hand.

"What are you doing, you need to keep that on," Amon getting up,

"I have to take a bath," Robin explained,

"Right, you need to eat too," Amon strongly, she slowly got up and walked, half stumbling into the bathroom and shut the door, as soon as Amon heard the tub filling he ran his fingers through his hair and got on the phone with the room service, he ordered her the pasta that was her favorite dish and some milk, she already had had enough wine for the night and the drunken Robin wasn't so very becoming because she was a talker for one and two she let everything pour out that bothered her. He laid there on his bed thinking, he was tired and didn't want to think but his mind was working overtime,

_~I hope this chick calms down once we get to STN-J, she is up one minute and down the next, this is why I don't have live-in females, they are too much trouble, that and they have way too much baggage, maybe it wont be as bad as I think it will be, she knows that we can't get involved so maybe she'll be stronger, my god I hope she'll be stronger.~ _Amon's thought's overrunning his mind. Amon was so lost with worry that he didn't notice the gorgeous creature entering in the room from the bathroom, he blinked once and saw her bending over and throwing the covers back, she wore her panties and spaghetti strap matching shirt, he raised an eyebrow,

_~Interesting indeed.~ _Amon thought silently as a very small smile toyed with his lips. Robin caught him staring,

"What's wrong?" Robin getting under the covers.

"Why do you ask such a question?" Amon confused,

"Because you study me like a really interesting book, thoughts plague you, after tonight you wont see me like this anymore, I am stable enough to be your partner and though I am of the female species I do not come with all the baggage you have seen displayed tonight, I am drunk and though I was stupid enough to let my worries get the best of me, it will not happen again, I owe you nothing just as the company or organization I will be working with nor do you owe me anything," Robin laying down.

"Robin, you are my partner, and along with that I guarantee you trust, friendship, and my loyalty, but you will have to earn everything that I have listed, you do not have to carry your problems or worries all on your shoulders anymore, you can talk to me, I may or may not know how to handle them but I will try," Amon seriously.

"Thanks Amon, but I will not bother you with my problems when you are always having to bust the other team mates out of trouble, and you know, you wont be alone anymore, so if you want to talk about your problems, I can more than likely help, because sometimes it feels a lot better talking about them with someone who will actually listen than keeping everything bottled up," Robin yawning.

"I don't…" Amon interrupted by Robin,

"Amon, everyone talks, I'm just saying if you need someone to ramble to, I'm here," Robin softly as she passed out. There was a knock on the door,

"Room service," a male voice sounded through the door, Amon got up and walked over to the door, he opened the door and let the room service attendant come in,

"Just leave it there by the window, thanks," Amon giving the man a tip; he nodded his head and left. Amon walked over to the couch and bent down, slowly he pushed her hair out of her face and ran his fingers down her cheek, suddenly her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist,

"I believe, Mr. Amon, you are crossing a line," Robin opening her eyes,

"I was just trying to wake you for a late night snack, come on, you need to eat something," Amon picking her up and carrying her over to his bed and sitting her down, she stared him down as he pulled the cover off the plate.

"Thank you Amon," Robin softly,

"You are welcome Robin," Amon sitting the plate in her lap, Robin ate, suddenly Amon's video phone went off, he noticed it was Michael, he flipped it open.

"Hey, you guys still awake?" Michael smiling,

"Michael, is there any reason you called me on my video cam?" Amon growled.

"You know why Amon," Michael smiling big,

"We will be there the day after tomorrow, can you not wait till then?" Amon looking at Robin,

"Come on, I can't sleep, rumor me?" Michael acting like a kid in a candy store.

"She's eating right now," Amon seriously, getting aggravated,

"What is Amon?" Robin watching him get annoyed.

"One of your coworkers wants to see you," Amon explained,

"He is acting like a sticky fingered child," Amon seriously.

"Its alright, I'll talk to him," Robin wiping her hands off and reaching out for the phone, he gave her the phone and laid down on the couch,

"Hi, Robin here," Robin answering to Michael's childish favor,

"Hey, you are hot!" Michael's eyes wandering over her, she blushed,

"A child indeed," Robin laughing a little,

"You are very beautiful Ms. Robin, Amon is very lucky to have you as a partner," Michael complimenting Robin. Robin could hear Amon grumbling,

"Actually I think that has yet to be determined," Robin looking at Amon.

"Sorry about your situation, you know with Amon and all," Michael apologized,

"Its quiet alright, Amon isn't that bad, it has been quite an interesting trip, I have learned a lot already about my new partner," Robin explained. Amon turned and looked at her,

"Really, the big monster opened up to you, so do tell about Amon please, I'm dying to know," Michael rubbing his hands together.

"Michael, Amon and I are trying to bond, things that Amon tells me is private, as in just between me and him, it isn't information to be shared, so I'm sorry I cannot tell you anything," Robin yawning, Amon raised an eyebrow,

"Okay, well, tell me about you then, what kind of things are you into?" Michael asked.

"Um, I like my teaching on the Chinese martial arts with my father, I'm pretty big on the computers and their new software, my father's business was going to be passed down to me one day but I don't know what will happen now," Robin softly. Michael's mouth hung open,

"So on computers, would you say you are a pro on them, as in if I gave you a street address or needed you to hack into anything…" Michael being interrupted.

"I could give you the information on everyone that lived on the street and where each and every one of their family members lived, I can hack into and pass any firewalls without be detected but I don't really meddle into that sort of thing because eventually, you will get caught," Robin explained, Amon smirked, Michael rubbed the back of his head as he laughed a little nervously.

"What's so funny?" Robin confused,

"Michael, you want to tell her your situation," Amon strongly,

"Um, that's actually how I got here, I hacked into their mainframe and they caught me, they could have killed me on the spot but apparently I was needed but I am not allowed to leave the office, ever," Michael explained.

"Well sounds like you have gotten yourself in a pickle, listen, Amon and I have a long day ahead of us and I am going to have a killer hangover in the morning but I need to get some sleep, but it was really good talking with you," Robin wanting some sleep.

"They have paired you up with the wrong guy, I'll take you in heartbeat if Amon don't want you, you are very pretty and you sound very smart, it was a real pleasure talking with you and thank you for giving into my childish favors, do me a favor, let me talk to the lucky bastard," Michael blowing her a kiss, she giggled and handed the phone to Amon, she got off the bed and walked over to the couch, Amon watched as she walked away.

"Hey, you see something you like?" Michael almost screamed out to get Amon's attention, he turned back to the phone,

"Wouldn't you like to know, night Michael," Amon shutting the phone off. Robin got under a sheet,

"How old is he, he sounds like a real hoot to be around," Robin explained,

"He's 24, and you have no idea," Amon rolling his eyes as he sat down and started cleaning his guns.

"We are getting an early start in the morning aren't we, shouldn't you get some sleep?" Robin questioned him. Amon gave a small smile,

"Look who's trying to take care of the big bad monster, I like to clean my guns before sleeping, it eases my thoughts, that and I don't sleep very much when I do try to sleep," Amon explained. Robin got off the couch and walked over to him, she put his guns on the dresser by the bed and got his coat off and then pulled his shirt off, he swallowed hard as she made her way down to his boots.

"Relax, I'm going to give you a night you will never forget," Robin explained softly, she took his boots and socks off and made him stand up to take his pants off.

"Robin," Amon trying to find his voice,

"Just relax, I'm not doing what you think I am doing, clear your mind of any all thoughts," Robin explained, he stepped out of his pants,

"So you are a briefs kind of man," Robin smiled, she was really turned on just by looking at the stoic god-man creature before her,

"I prefer wearing no underwear, but yeah, I like to feel secure," Amon strongly.

"Roll over on your stomach, here's a pillow for you," Robin giving him a pillow seen as he decided to lay at the foot of the bed, he laid down per her instructions,

"I like to sleep in the nude, but I guess since I'll be living with you now, I wont be able to," Robin shrugged.

"You will have your own space, your own room with a lock on your door so you can do as you please, sleeping nude is quite pleasant, I do it from time to time myself," Amon wondering why he was talking like this with her, Robin grabbed her special lotion that was a sleep aid that her mother had made, she rubbed some lotion into her hands, and got on top of Amon and straddled his back.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Robin asked,

"No," Amon strongly,

"Clear your mind and close your eyes and try to sleep," Robin starting on his shoulders,

"You have years of tension in your shoulders," Robin strongly.

"That's what the job will do to you, can you go deeper in the shoulders," Amon stoically.

"I will need to put a bandage on my…what the hell?" Robin looking at her hands, Amon flipped over on his back,

"What is it?" Amon confused. Robin held her hands up and showed him,

"You have the power to heal as well," Amon strongly.

"Excuse me?" Robin confused,

"You heal fast, without any scars," Amon explained,

_~God, she feels really good.~ _Amon not realizing that his hand had moved to her hip,

"What does that mean though, that I am indeed a witch?" Robin freaking out,

"Hey, calm down, whoa, you are called a craft user," Amon holding her waist.

"We hunt witches right? When they lose control and are a danger to the human society, well what if the boss we work for deems that I am a danger to society? Then what, will you kill me as you killed Kate?" Robin staring in his eyes, he sat up,

"I wont kill you unless you purposely attack me, I made a silent promise to myself and your father will not betray you," Amon strongly.

"Flip back over," Robin getting up a little,

"Why," Amon not thinking she would finish his massage,

"Just roll over," Robin strongly.

"Robin, you wont lose control, I wont let you," Amon stoically, she hugged him tight, he hugged her back,

"You will not be betrayed by me Robin, I swear to you," Amon whispered in her ear,

"Amon, if I ever attack you, I want you to kill me, with a real bullet not that orbo stuff," Robin seriously. Amon pulled away,

"If you ever attack me I promise I will kill you dead with a real bullet, I wont let you be taken by the Factory," Amon brushing her hair back behind her ear, he kissed her forehead and turned over on his stomach. Robin started working his shoulders,

"Thank you Amon, for being my friend," Robin softly,

"You act as if its an obligation to be your friend, Michael was right, you are gorgeous, you are very smart, you are young, I'm sure the girls will love making you over, and I will have to beat Michael and Sakaki off of you," Amon smirking, Robin smirked,

"I guess, I've never really thought much about my looks or cared what anyone thought, hell, you were my first dance and kiss, and I couldn't have asked for a more perfect evening, well except for you bleeding to death in my arms, I could have done without that," Robin kneading his shoulders.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, and yeah it was a nice kiss," Amon groaned,

"I'm going to shut up now and concentrate on making you relaxed," Robin strongly,

"Well you are doing great with the shoulders, I must say," Amon moaned.

"Good, so just relax, close your eyes and sleep, you more than likely deserve a well rested night," Robin loosening the kinks out of his shoulders, she rubbed more lotion into her hands and kneaded the rest of his back, she managed to get all the out of his shoulders and his legs but she dropped down on the bed, exhausted because it was 3 a.m. and of the night she had had. Amon had fallen asleep at 2 a.m and slept really well till 6 a.m.


End file.
